greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
How Insensitive
is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season and the 123rd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Bailey preps the team with a mandatory sensitivity training prior to admitting a 700-pound patient with compounded medical issues, and the case proves to be challenging in every sense of the word. Meanwhile Derek has to come face to face with a former patient's husband in a wrongful death deposition, and spending time with a heart patient's daughter opens up some old wounds for Cristina. Full Summary Bailey was running sensitivity training and Derek and Webber wondered whether the hospital was equipped to deal with a patient who was on his way in. Meanwhile, Derek caught the eye of Gary Clark, the husband of a woman who died at the hospital. He'd filed a wrongful death suit and Derek had to meet with the hospital's lawyer. Bailey rushed the end of the training, knowing that the patient was on the way. She told the doctors that if they didn't use their sensitivity training on this particular patient, there would be consequences. Alex mentioned that Izzie had sent divorce papers, which seemed to bother Lexie. The patient showed up in the back of a large truck. He was 700 pounds. As the ambulances and firefighters worked to get the man out of the truck, Cristina asked, "What, did the circus come to town?" After seeing the patient, Avery said, "Nope, just the elephant." Bailey kicked him off the case. Cristina mumbled "No fat jokes" to Meredith, and Bailey kicked her off the case. The man cracked jokes about his weight right and left and the doctors all tried not to react. He also happened to have a hot wife. Alex found a bad skin infection under one of the man's stomach rolls. Avery and Cristina went to help Teddy, while Callie checked up on a young woman who was hit by a car on her bike and immediately began flirting with Callie. Avery, Cristina and Teddy treated a woman who was unknowingly having a heart attack while they checked on her. Teddy had Cristina stay with the woman's daughter while she and Avery took care of the patient. As they wheel the large man through the halls, they came to a doorway that was too narrow. He decided to try to stand and walk through on his own and his wife said he hadn't walked in over a year. He stood just fine and giggled as he told his wife that standing with her reminded him of their wedding. Then one of his legs snapped and he crumbled to the floor. While the doctors tried to figure out how to run tests on the man, Lexie got the background from his wife. He'd been laid off five years earlier and gave up trying to find work. Food made him feel better. Lexie was asking all the right questions, but when the woman said she decided to call the hospital after getting the news that she was pregnant, Lexie smiled and said, "How?" She tried to cover it up, going on to say, "Wow, that's joyous news," but the damage was done. Bailey mouthed the words, "Off the case," and took the chart. Derek mentioned to Meredith that he was surprised Hunt didn't "go to bat" for Teddy to get the job at the hospital. Derek met with the lawyer, who gave him tips on how to keep the meeting with Mr. Clark free of emotion. Teddy thanked Hunt for putting in a good word for her getting the job. Meredith heard this and gave Hunt a look, saying, "Nothing," when he asked why she was looking at him. The doctors made their cases to Derek about how they'd treat the large man, but he decided against doing any of it, saying that the hospital's resources were needed to treat other patients. He didn't want to take care of a man "who doesn't take care of himself." Webber tried to talk Derek into treating the man. He said Derek was letting the job get to him, and making him see lawsuits where he should be seeing patients. Derek agreed to let Sloan operate. Hunt then came and asked Derek if he'd "shared" anything about his conversation about Teddy. He was angry that Derek betrayed his confidence. Callie's patient continued flirting and Lexie and Charles noticed. Callie laughed it off when they teased her about it. Alex had a pool going about Mr. Corso's actual weight. At lunch, the residents were chatting about Mr. Corso and how his wife could've gotten pregnant. Cristina was just getting to the point of illustrating the deed, using a french fry as the wife and a hamburger as Mr. Corso, and that's when Mrs. Corso walked by and overheard. She confronted them about it and they all shut up. Webber told Mr. Corso about the surgery and its possible complications. He said he'd tried everything, every kind of diet. Bailey told him to think about his kid and he said he didn't want his kid to see him that way. He asked the doctors not to tell his wife what he'd said and just to let him go home. She walked in and asked what was going on and no one said anything. Cristina was taking care of her patient's daughter and finally opened up to make the girl feel better. She connected with her and when it was time for Cristina to go to help with surgery after things got complicated, she decided to stay with the kid. Mr. Corso's wife told Alex that she'd hoped the doctors would have been able to help, but they'd only made him feel worse. Alex went in and talked to the man, apologizing for having tip-toed around him all day, and encouraging him not to leave "a 700-pound mess" for his wife to clean up. He told him that if he died in surgery, he'd get his wish, but at least his wife would know he tried. The doctors prepped for surgery. Hunt told Meredith she wasn't needed. Meanwhile, Derek sat across the table from Mr. Clark, who cried while Derek explained the decisions made before his wife's death. In Mr. Corso's surgery, Hunt decided to "have a look" deeper into the man's stomach and made one cut too many. Cristina played cards with the little girl while they waited for word on her mom's surgery. She was explaining the surgery to the girl when Avery came out and saw them. The girl asked what would happen if her mom died and Cristina said they'd talk about that if it happened. Avery came out and caught Cristina's eye, and silently shook his head. Cristina went on playing the card game and then started answering the girl's question. She told the girl she did everything she could and told her what it would be like when all she had was her mom's memory. Callie was sending her patient off and told her to call if her wound became infected. The woman asked if she could call her anyway, then she wrote her phone number down on Callie's hand. The surgeons scrambled to save Mr. Corso as Derek and others watched from the gallery. Outside, Derek and Meredith had a heated conversation about the whole Hunt's secret thing, and Meredith said she had to tell Cristina, which made Derek even angrier. He told her not to do anything and left with the lawyer. Avery told Cristina she'd done a good job with the little girl, then he asked her when her father died. She told him she was just following the sensitivity training tips and walked away. Cristina was upset and didn't want to talk to Meredith. She asked Meredith to get Owen. Derek finished the meeting with the lawyers and Mr. Clark, who started yelling at Derek when he said he decided in "less than a minute" that there was no other medical option to save Mrs. Clark. He called Derek "a coward." Derek wanted to speak to Mr. Clark, but the lawyer told him to say nothing. Owen found Cristina crying in an on-call room after Meredith went to get him. She said nothing and cried as she hugged him. Then she said, "I miss my dad." Webber and Bailey told Mr. Corso that even though he survived the surgery, he'd have to make some serious lifestyle changes if he wanted to live. Derek told Meredith he didn't want to think any more about what he could and couldn't say to anyone. Alex signed his divorce papers and he told Lexie that Bailey was the one who won Mr. Corso's weight pool. Lexie was shocked that Bailey was in it, but Alex planted a big, long kiss on her and she pretty much forgot about the whole Bailey thing. They went home together. Callie went home that night and Arizona started talking about a vacation. Callie showed Arizona the phone number written on her hand and said it was "a cute girl's number" and that even though she didn't want to use it, she "can't stop wondering if maybe she wants a baby one day." Arizona was stunned. Callie said she loved her, and didn't want her to change, but she also couldn't change what she wanted. Arizona said she couldn't be what stops her from having a baby. Arizona said they could keep on going, but Callie said, "Where are we going?" They said they loved each other, but Arizona was going to pack her things and they'd "see each other at work." Derek and Sloan were hitting golf balls off the roof of the hospital. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Michael O'Neill as Gary Clark *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jerry Kernion as Bobby Corso *Rosalie Ward as Melissa Corso *Abigail McFarlane as Jamie Anders *Mia Barron as Lauren Turner *Alyssa Shafer as Kelly Temple Co-Starring *Amy Benedict as Nancy *Dougald Park as Lawyer *Kristin Johnson as Nurse Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Diana Krall. *This episode scored 11.03 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 6x21-6.png 6x21-5.png 6x21-1.jpg Insensitive.jpg 6x21-7.png 6x21-8.png 6x21-9.png 6x21-10.png 6x21-11.png 6x21-12.png 6x21-13.png 6x21-14.png 6x21-15.png 6x21-17.png 6x21-18.png 6x21-19.png 6x21-20.jpg 6x21-21.jpg 6x21-22.jpg 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-24.jpg 6x21-25.jpg Quotes :Melissa (to Meredith, Lexie, Alex, and Cristina when they're talking about her husband, Bobby): It's okay, I get it. You're trying to figure out how my husband and I managed to get a baby in here. There are some logistics involved. You want me to tell you? But first, how about you tell me how you like to do it with your husband. Or your girlfriend? Any favorite positions? Or kinks! Let's talk about that! Because I know you all must have a freak show of your own goin' on. Who wants to go first? No? Nobody? Okay. Well, it's probably none of my damn business anyway. ---- :Cristina (to Jackson):' You're a super, super sensitive man. You know, let me tell you what you saw today. I reflectively listened to a patient's concerns. I spoke to her in a language she could understand. I clearly stated the possible complications and probable outcomes. That's all you saw today... me kicking patient sensitivity's ass, so go be someone else's dish rag. ''(walks away) ---- :Charles:' I'm terrible at coming up with metphors. I can never come up with them. :'Cristina:' Why? Because you're as dumb as a box of hammers? :'Charles:' See, that's a good one. You're an ass, but that was a good one. ---- :'Miranda' ''(reading from the sensitivy training book):''' Okay. "Use reflective listening. Repeat the patient's feelings back to them." Um... "I hear that you're concerned about the surgery. Let me explain the risks." :Alex' ''(to Cristina):' "I can see you like vegetables. After surgery, you might become one." ''(everyone laughs) ---- :Meredith:' Now I understand the sensitivity training. :'Cristina:' Yeah, no fat jokes. :'Miranda:' Yang, you're off the case. :'Cristina:' I said no fat jo... :'Miranda:' Goodbye. ---- :'Charles:' Wow. Should we have left you two alone? :'Callie:' What? :'Charles:' Getting a little steamy in there. :'Callie:' ''(laughs) Oh, gimme a break. I'm in a committed relationship. That was chit-chat. :Lexie: Yeah, there was steam. It was steamy chit-chat. :Charles: With hand holding. :Callie: Yeah, physical contact is an improtant part of establishing a patient's trust. Bailey did patient sensitivy this morning. Did she teach you nothing? :Charles: So there was no flirting going on. I was just imagining that. :Callie: Yeah, sure. She was kinda flirty, and I was flirty back, because I'm trying to put her at ease. Talking to the patient, the way the patient talks to you, makes them feel understood. And safe. And... you're morons. Oh, and a little pervy, jeez. ---- :Meredith: Hey, how's the deposition going? :Derek: Apparently, I can't tell you. :Meredith: Why? :Derek: Why did you tell Hunt what I told you? :Meredith: I didn't, I told him nothing. :Derek: He came to me and said you knew. :Meredith: I didn't, I told him nothing, I just looked at… :Derek: You looked at him. Meredith, when you're pissed, your face says everything. So now I have a staff that can't trust me. :Meredith: So, what am I supposed to do? Control my face? :Derek: Yes. Control your face. :Meredith: Maybe you shouldn't tell me things you don't want me to know. Control that! :Derek: Then I can't tell you anything. Then 80 percent of my day is off limits to you, and I don't want that. :Meredith: I don't want that either. I'm sorry. :Derek: I know, it's just... :Meredith: But I have to tell Cristina. :Derek: No. Damn it! What are we talking about? :Meredith: Owen lied to her. And he must have done that because he still wants Teddy. :Derek: Doesn't matter. :Meredith: Doesn't matter to you. Cristina is my best friend. I get that you're the Chief now, but she's still the person that she's always been. So am I supposed to stand around and watch her get hurt? What am I supposed to do? :Derek: Nothing. You do nothing. ---- :Miranda: Jokes. Don't make jokes about patients. Not in front of them, not even in private. Yang? :Cristina: What if the joke is really funny? :Miranda: It's not. Neither was that one. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Category:GA Episodes